


Masquerade

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Nearly everyone wants to dance with Hux, but Kylo makes sure to get his turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last one! I wrote day 31 a while ago so I don't actually have to work on it! Such a relief! This one is a little bit weird but I'm so glad to be at the end I don't mind.
> 
> Hux is wearing a dress in this, but in this AU it's nothing out of the ordinary and no one would even think twice about it. (This was also because I love the idea of Hux wearing a really beautiful gown that also shows of his only-just-showing bump).
> 
> If this isn't your soft of thing you're not obligated to read!

Kylo thought that, because of his condition, Hux wouldn’t have many dance partners but he was being proved wrong. They were about halfway into the night, attending a lavish masquerade ball organised by his parents (the invitation was respectfully addressed to Mr & Mr Hux-Ren, and Kylo was willing to accept the peace offering especially as he probably wouldn’t have to see his parents at all), and he was finding it hard to keep track of who Hux was dancing with. Dressed in a beautiful red ball gown and with jewels scattered in his carefully styled hair, Hux looked spectacular and wasn’t hard to spot even with his mask on. Kylo watched from near the buffet table, enjoying the sight of Hux having fun. He was dancing with a woman just then, her shimmering black dress complementing Hux’s as the fabric of it moved with them.

When the music seemed close to ending Kylo left his spot, cutting through the dancers until he was by Hux’s side. As the music change and another dance began Hux thanked his dance partner just as someone tried to cut in, but Kylo stopped them.

“I believe this dance is mine.”

Behind his mask Hux smiled, his lips looking far too inviting. He placed his hand in Kylo’s delicately and allowed Kylo to hold his waist, moving far closer with the first step than the dance needed. The swell of his belly - now unmistakable - pressed against Kylo’s stomach and he smiled as they started moving to the music, their child between them.

“Are you having fun?” Kylo asked.

“So much,” Hux assured him. “I had no idea I’d be so popular.”

“Well you are the most beautiful person here.”

Hux laughed softly as they turned and moved between other dancers, his grip on Kylo as tight as ever. “You sound like every other fool who’s danced with me this evening.”

Kylo couldn’t help rising to the bait. “Like every other fool? How?”

“You’re so taken by the sight of a pretty dress and a smile that you forget yourself.”

“I do?”

“I’m married, and with child,” Hux smirked, teasing.

Kylo caught on to the game and held Hux a little tighter. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have this one dance though.”

“But that’s not all you want, is it?”

“No,” Kylo said, imagining how thrilling it must be to dance with someone like Hux for anyone else, even knowing they could never have him. He leaned in closer. “I want so much more.”

“So much more that I can’t give.”

They turned gracefully again, the steps having been learned long ago and never truly forgotten. Kylo was surprised by his own confidence.

“I could take you away from all this,” he said. “As far away as you like. I could give you the world.”

“What makes you so sure I don’t already have it?”

Kylo felt something strangely like pride at Hux’s words. The thought of his own beautiful, strong husband talking like this to anyone who tried to sweet talk him made him admire Hux all the more, and he pushed the game a little further.

“Tell me about him then,” he demanded, “this husband of yours. What’s he like?”

“Are you jealous?”

“Anyone would be,” Kylo pointed out. “But what I want to know is does he love you? Does he cherish you and dote upon you as you deserve, giving you everything and anything your heart desires?”

Hux leaned in close, his whole body pressing against Kylo’s as he whispered in his ear. “He does. I want for nothing.” He pulled back again almost to a respectable distance. “And he’s watching, you know. The moment I want him by my side he’ll be here.”

“And do you want him here now?”

“Would it break your heart if I said yes?”

“Yes.”

Hux pressed against him again as they turned, smiling. “Then I’ll not answer until the dance is over.”

For the next short while they moved together, following the rhythm of the music, and Kylo tried so hard to hold back all he was feeling. Hux was absolutely stunning, and the love Kylo felt for him was so powerful he wanted to break character and pull Hux to him and kiss him. He held Hux tight, feeling the gentle but noticeable swell of Hux’s belly between them.

“I could offer you another world,” he said, determined to win Hux even in the game they were playing. “A better one. Tell me what it is you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“I want my husband,” Hux said softly but firmly, “and I want this child I’m carrying, and many, many more. I want to grow old with my husband and watch my family grow up and find happiness of their own. I don’t care for expensive gifts, large paychecks, fast cars or anything like that. You can keep those.”

Kylo felt moved by Hux’s words and held him tighter. “Is there no world in which I could win your favor?”

“My heart is spoken for, truly.”

They came to a stop as the music drew to a close, Kylo’s hand lifting to gently caress the exposed part Hux’s cheek.

“I will thank you, then,” Kylo said, still thinking about the image Hux had painted of them growing old together, “for the dance, and for filling my life with such beauty, even for a moment.”

Hux’s arms were now both wrapped around Kylo’s waist. “May you find happiness too.”

Someone was trying to cut in and ask Hux for the next dance, which was already beginning, but they both ignored them. With the start of the slow, melodic music the spell was breaking and Kylo gave a small smile, leaning in to kiss Hux, whispering against his lips.

“I think I already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 will be done as a chapter of my ABO story [I Would Be Your Shelter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8319295/chapters/19052104). It will be up a few minutes after this!


End file.
